New Blood
by Addicted Archangel
Summary: Oneshot. Getting into the BAU is a hard task, and things take turns one would never imagine possible when a new agent arrives. Will she be the one to finally fill the gap? A story showing very promptly the intense hate AA feels for perfect OFCs...


**A/N: This is a little oneshot I've been thinking about for a good while now and finally managed to put down on paper. I think it reflects a lot of things... Thank you LT for beta reading despite your heavy work load. Love ya, babes.**

-o-o-o-

"So when's the new guy coming?" Morgan parked himself on Emily's desk, haphazardly scattering pencils formerly arranged in a cup.

Emily sighed and began to gather up her usually neatly balanced pencils. "Anytime now." Pushing Morgan's side, she motioned him to rise from the desk. "Off!"

"Disrupting order is what I do best." Morgan grinned and rose from his place. Patting his colleague's shoulder, he strolled over to the youngest member of the team, Spencer Reid, who was playing with a yoyo. "You'll never get that, kid."

Reid desperately tried to make the yoyo come back up after flicking it down, but every time he tried, the string ended up slacking and the yoyo bounced helplessly. "It's basic physics."

Morgan cleared his throat. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have a PhD in physics?"

"Well…" Reid mumbled while once again ending up with a slack line. "I didn't play a lot with yoyos in college."

"There are a lot of things you didn't do in college!" Morgan chuckled and playfully smacked his younger colleague on the arm, making him drop the yoyo.

"Hey!" Reid whined and got to his knees to catch the wayward yoyo that rolled across the floor. Crawling along, he reached for the toy, but it seemed as if it was teasing him because it rolled faster and faster until it was stopped by a heel-clad foot. As it jammed under the foot, Reid halted and let his eyes rise along the foot and leg of the person having stopped the yoyo.

Black pumps and sheer stalking followed by a black skirt. As Reid looked further up he was met by a black, tailor fitted dress jacket and a white shirt. With an open mouth and still kneeling on the floor, the young agent finally met with two sparkling eyes and a grinning mouth.

"I was given the impression that the BAU was a hardcore department." The woman bent down and took the yoyo from the floor. Holding it in her hand, she toyed with it for a moment. "Looks like you have time to spare."

"Uhm…" The young doctor finally regained his ability to speak and was suddenly aware of his very inferior position. Quickly rising, he brushed his pants legs and steadied himself on a nearby desk. "Distractions are vital to keep a clear mind."

"I can imagine." The grin grew wider as she playfully tossed the toy to Reid, who - with a lot of effort - managed to catch it without breaking anything. The woman straightened her face. "I'm guessing you're not SSA Aaron Hotchner."

"Oh! Oh no…" Reid laughed nervously. He was not used to talking to strikingly beautiful women. Especially not when he had been only inches away from their private parts. "Nono, I-I-I'm Reid. Uhm, Spencer Reid. Dr. Reid. Uhm…" Feeling sweat breaking in his forehead, he was relieved to feel Morgan's hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, relax", Morgan said with a smirk and a wink, and then turned to the woman who had just entered the bullpen and reached out a hand. "I'm Derek Morgan. You must be the new member of the BAU."

The woman nodded and took Morgan's hand, shaking it firmly. "Yes, that's me. I'm Mary Sue Hollister, I just transferred from counterintelligence. Call me Mary. Football?"

Morgan's eyebrows hitched. "Huh?"

"You play or played football, right? I can tell by the broad shoulders and well developed latissimus dorsi."

"Uh, yeah… In high school." Morgan's smirk grew into a grin. "Nowadays I only shoot a few hoops every now and then. No time for football."

"Not in our profession, no!" Mary laughed, smiling at both Reid and Morgan. "I barely have time to go to play tennis anymore."

"You play tennis?" Emily asked, having stood back momentarily, watching the new woman get acquainted with her colleagues. Now she rose from her chair and walked up to the small group, reaching out a hand towards Mary. "Emily Prentiss."

"Nice to meet you." Mary took her hand and pressed it. "I play when I get the time. I played more often before I started at the FBI, nowadays I don't have a moment to spare! Or at least it feels like it."

"I play too", Emily said a bit excitedly. No one in her network played tennis, and she had been searching for a partner for ages. "There's a court only about a mile away from here, open range. We could play some day?"

"I'd love to!" Mary's smile shone, nearly brightening the entire room. She also had been looking for a partner to compete against.

"How long have you been with the bureau?" Reid asked, having finally found the courage to talk again.

Mary frowned slightly as if thinking. "Almost seven years. I came here straight after college; spent two years in research but that was a bunker I didn't feel like staying in. I needed a little hands-on work, if you know what I mean."

Morgan nodded. He knew what she meant.

"So I ended up in counterintelligence. They weren't happy to see me leave, but when a spot suddenly opened up in the Behavioral Analysis Unit, I just had to jump it. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up, working alongside David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner. And of course, all of you!"

Emily smiled slightly. _Nice save._

"I have a feeling it will be a real treat working with this team. I've been fascinated by human behavior since I was 14. That's when I got my first PhD, in psychology."

Reid's head snapped up. Did he hear that right? "14?"

"Yeah…" Mary sighed. "You wouldn't believe the hell you have to live through as a pre-pubescent kid in college. Prodigy, my butt."

The smile spreading on Reid's lips was something neither Morgan nor Emily had seen before. "Actually, I know it quite well. I was 12 when I graduated from high school."

"You're kidding!?" Mary's face cracked up into another breathtaking smile.

"No, I'm serious!" Reid drew his arms away from their protective fold over his chest and shoved his hands into his pockets. Somehow he suddenly felt very comfortable with the beautiful woman standing in front of him. It was like they had some sort of connection that the young agent couldn't explain. There was just something…there. "You said first PhD, do you have more?" He was getting fascinated with this woman, and desperately needed to know more about her.

"Three PhD's; psychology, sociology and literary history. I've got two BA's in math and physics too. Haven't had the time to work them up to PhD's yet, but I figured I could do that later." She smiled and looked at the young man in front of her, almost forgetting the other people around them. There was something in the young agent's eyes that made her heart make extra beats, and that smile… It could melt pleistocenic ice. "And you?"

"Three PhD's too", Reid said happily, for once not feeling like he was showing off when telling about his academic achievements. "Mathematics, chemistry and engineering. Also, two BA's in psychology and sociology, and I'm working on a BA in philosophy." He grinned happily, very excited about how this conversation had turned out.

"I think we could have very interesting conversations, Dr. Reid!" Mary reached out and placed her hand on Reid's elbow, giving it a quick squeeze before taking it away again. "Maybe over a cup of coffee?"

"I'd like that." Reid nodded, pressing his lips together in a tight, yet happy smile. He couldn't help but think…_ surging brain elements called monoamines, dopamines, norepinephrine, and serotonin…huh. So this is what it feels like?_

An agitated voice closed in from behind. "Yes, Marie. No, I didn't…well, now you're just being ridiculous. For the last time, we weren't even… Marie, listen to me for a…" David Rossi walked up to the group, still talking on his phone. However, it seemed like whoever was on the other line hung up very abruptly because the senior profiler sighed and flicked his phone shut, shoving it back into his pocket. "Women", he growled and wiped his forehead.

"Another marriage in sight, Rossi?" Morgan chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Good lord no. Ex-wife. Alimony. Bitch…" He mumbled the last part under his breath, not really wanting to say it out loud, but couldn't help himself.

"La moglie è una cosa appiccicata. Il bene del matrimonio dura tre die - il male dura fino a la morte." Mary snickered and looked at the aged agent before her.

Rossi looked at the woman before him. "Agent Hollister, I presume."

"Yes sir, that's me." She reached out her hand to press Rossi's, and he obliged. "You must be SSA Rossi."

"Yeah. I saw your qualifications and we're lucky to have you here. You speak Italian, huh? I guess that's another thing to add to the list." He smirked at the lovely young woman who smiled right back at him.

"Actually, I'm fluent in 14 languages. I dabble in a few more, but when it comes to technical terms I'm pretty much clueless." She let her eyes drop with a single breath laugh, then shot them right back up to meet with those of the older agent.

Morgan sheepishly raised a hand. "Uhm, 'scuse me? But I think I speak for all of us here when I say: 'Huh!?'"

Rossi chuckled. "She said that a wife is a sneaky thing, and that good marriages last for three days; the bad ones last until death."

"Aah…" Emily said, exaggeratedly rolling her eyes. "So technically, you've had three good marriages, give or take a few years?"

"Give or take a few lifetimes", Rossi nodded, but didn't have time to add anything further before they were interrupted by yet another tall, dark and handsome man in a tailor made suit.

"I see you've all met agent Hollister." Hotch sidled up beside Rossi and shook Mary's hand. "Good to see you again, agent."

"Likewise. And might I say, the suit fits perfectly."

"It does, thank you for recommending the tailor. He's very skilled." Hotch actually broke a smile for the first time in a long time.

"He's the only one I hire", Mary continued. "He's expensive, but he's well worth the money."

Hotch nodded, and quickly wiped the smile off his face before turning his head towards the rest of his team. "We're going to have to get acquainted later. We have a case. Round table room in five. You too, Hollister."

"Yes sir." Mary nodded and raised her bag higher on her shoulder. As the agents scattered, she took a soft hold of Reid's arm. "Dr. Reid, do you know where I can find some coffee around here? I haven't had my morning cup and I'm about to climb the walls."

Reid, not used to being touched by people outside his comfort zone, jerked slightly, but relaxed just as quickly when he realized it was not an unpleasant touch. "Sure", he blurted. "It's right over here. I'm getting one too."

They both walked over to the small kitchen outside the bullpen. Reid was surprised to see Mary pour herself a tall cup of coffee, then adding six teaspoons of sugar. He smiled slightly as he did the same. "We take our coffee the same way."

Mary gave another chiming laughter. "Tall, hot and sweet, that's the way I like it." She gave Reid a long silent look under her brown bangs, then smiled and began to walk.

Reid followed her and hurried to walk next to the young agent who stirred her coffee on the way to the round table room. Even though she was a few feet away from him, he could practically feel the heat radiating between them. It was a feeling he wasn't used to. But that was not to say that he couldn't _get _used to it.

As they entered the round table room, the rest of the team was already there and agent Todd was handing out folders. "Glad you could join us", she almost muttered, glaring slightly at the two latecomers.

"Sorry" the two youngest agents said in unison and took their seats next to each other by the table.

"Agent Todd, this is the newest member of the BAU, agent Mary Hollister." Hotch gestured towards the two female agents who nodded towards each other. "You'll have time to talk on the plane. The case?"

Todd gave Rossi the last folder and walked over to the end of the table. "Atlanta. Three bodies have been found in less than a week, all in the same manner." Todd clicked the button to present images on the big screen, and a grisly scene appeared before the agents' eyes as she continued the briefing. "Three women, all in their early 30's; Alison Grover, June Fielding and Eva Underwood. All were found in playgrounds within a seven mile radius."

"Were there any signs of sexual assault?" Morgan frowned, looking at the images flashing over the screen.

"Yes." Todd said dejectedly. "All three had been raped and sodomized."

Emily shuddered. "Our UnSub isn't impotent."

"From the looks of it", Rossi said from behind a file, "we're dealing with a sexual sadist. Most likely someone in his early 30's or late 20's."

"Although sadistic sexual fantasies often begin in the person's childhood", Mary said with a cough, "the onset of active sexual sadism typically occurs during early adult life. When actual sadistic behavior begins, it will often continue on a chronic course for people with this disorder, especially if they do not seek help."

Hotch frowned, but did not have time to retort until Reid spoke up as well.

"Yes, and other mental disorders, such as the psychotic disorders, may include elements of sadism or other paraphilia. For example, patients with psychotic symptoms may perform sadistic acts for reasons other than sexual excitement. In these cases, an additional diagnosis of sexual sadism is not warranted." For some reason, the young doctor couldn't hide the small smile that kept creeping onto his lips. He felt as if there was finally someone who could spout as much useless facts as he could. It was almost as if…as if they completed each other.

Mary cast a glance over to her new colleague who kept smiling shyly at her. There was something about him that she couldn't quite place…

"There are several types of sexual sadists", Emily interjected. "Anger-retaliatory: It's the person who assaults because he's motivated by anger and he's getting even with women for real or imagined wrongs. He has almost no fantasy. He simply strikes."

"I'd say we're dealing with a person showing anger-excitation", Reid said, prodding the file with his long fingers. "He's a sexual sadist. He's punishing women because he believes them to be evil and powerful, so he's trying to take away that power. He has deep and complex fantasies."

"Technically", Mary said with a frown and a gesture, "a lot of crimes are extremely cruel, but very few crimes are called sexual sadism. We've overused the term sadism in our society."

Reid smiled at her, and she smiled back, both feeling the connection.

"Maybe we should focus on the case in question?" Hotch prompted, leaning forward a bit over the table. "We're dealing with a sexual sadist, what else do we know?"

"According to statistics", Mary once again broke in, "sexual sadism counts for no more than 7-10% of sexual crimes committed. But the sexual sadist is the great white shark of sexual crimes. He's the premier predator. Also, he's…"

Hotch drew a deep breath and let out a long ragged sigh. Turning towards the screen on the wall, he rubbed his forehead while he listened to the young woman talking behind him. Statistics. Spouting facts. There was only one thing to do.

Turning back to the group, Hotch quickly reached inside his jacket, pulling out his standard issue Glock 23. He aimed without hesitating.

Before anyone could react, a single shot rang through the round table room, deadly aimed right between Mary Hollister's eyes. She was thrown back and out of the chair in the middle of a sentence, ending up sprawled on her back, eyes and mouth still open. Blood began trickling down the side of the young woman's forehead and temple. It was all over in less than three seconds.

All the other agents jerked considerably at the sound of the weapon firing. Reid gave a slight shriek as the bullet flew practically past his head and ended up in the next agent.

There was a moment of silence while Hotch re-holstered his firearm. Finally, Rossi sighed.

"Again, Aaron?"

Morgan moaned, running a hand over his newly shaved head. "What was wrong with this one?"

"We already have a Reid." Hotch put his stone-face back on after wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead. They didn't need another Reid. And they didn't need another Rossi, or Morgan or Emily. To Hotch, their team was perfect. They didn't need a Mary Sue.

"You are aware that there are only so many people left in the pile of applications now, right?" Emily leaned on the armrest of her chair, looking at her superior.

Hotch nodded. "Yes. We'll look at the next application when we get back from the field. Wheel's up in ten."

The rest of the team rose and walked out of the room. Reid took a long step over the lifeless body lying on the floor. He threw a quick glance at her and shrugged. _I guess there can be only one._ Then, with a small smirk, he shoved his hands into his pockets and took off to get his over night bag. They were going to Atlanta.

Hotch was about to leave the room as well, but turned towards the stationary phone settled in the middle of the table. Clicking on one of the buttons, a direct line was opened.

"_Maintenance."_

"This is SSA Hotchner, I need a clean up in the BAU conference room."

"_Right away, sir."_

The unit chief took the file from the table and left the room, heading towards his office. After picking up his bag, he headed out the glass doors. On his way out, he passed the clean up crew, wearing their usual white outfits. He gave them a nod and continued towards the elevator.

The maintenance crew, consisting of three young men, entered the round table room. "Jeez Louise."

"Are you surprised?" one of the men chuckled.

"Not really, but still…"

"I know", another man said while kneeling with a bucket of bleach. "Third time this week. Boy, am I glad it wasn't this hard to get into maintenance."

"I'm just glad he's not my boss." One of the men folded out a body bag and unzipped it.

"You and me both, Greg. You and me both."

-o-o-o-

**A/N 2: For those of you who are not fluent in fanfiction terms, might wanna have a look at any of the glossarys on the web. Sometimes you kinda get sick of things and decide to - well - kill them.**


End file.
